Somethings missing
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Tenten is returned from heaven when they realise something is missing from her life. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hope you guys like this - and yes i know a few people dont like TenNeji but the story fits them more than anyone else

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She realised this was the end.  
The Katana was coming too fast for her to stop even if she had a weapon in her hand. Which she didnt.  
Her last kunai, the one she always saved had been thrown to save neji's life as an emeny ninja attacked his blind spot.  
The pain wasn't so bad, she felt like laughing, except when she tried all that came was blood. She fell to her knees.

She heard Neji shout, an anguished sound. Just before the world went white

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Something poked her side "Helllllllloo?"  
Tenten groaned opening her eyes.  
She quickly shut them. The room she was in was above white, it was DAZZLINGLY White.  
The man in front of her wasnt much better, white clothes, white hair, whiter goddamn teeth than gai-sensei  
"Ah! Sleeping beauty is awake!" He said helping her to her feet. She frowned seeing as she saw her own white attire.  
"Now whats your name?" he asked sitting at a desk  
"Um Tenten"  
"Tenten?" he asked staring at her in surprise  
"Where am i?" she asked not liking the way he rifled through his book scowling at it.  
He ignored her reading an entry.  
"You're not supposed to be here!" he squeeked indignantly  
"WHERE IS HERE!" she shouted losing her temper.  
"Ah, these" he pointed behind him to some gates "are the gates of heaven, and I am Peter"  
"I'm dead?"  
Peter scratched his head "Well, yes, but you're not supposed to be"  
"Eh?"  
"Well, you havent achieved everything you're supposed too"  
"What do you mean!" Tenten said angrily "I am the weapons specialist, I complete missions, I have loads of friends..."  
"Yes but you haven't..."  
"Peter" came a voice causing the angel to freeze "Don't give her help, just the options"  
"Who are you?" Tenten cried not seeing anyone else  
There was a quiet chuckle then nothing.  
"Okay" Peter said, straightening himself out "Here are your choices"

"WHAT!"  
"I said" the man said with strained patience "I cant let you into heaven, because according to the book you're not dead yet"  
"Then, then what?"  
"Well you can either wait here till you actually are supposed to die - i play a mean game of 10 year cards" he said grinning, his smile faded "Or he will heal you untill just beyond the point of death and you'll go back to your body, and probably be in alot of pain"  
Tenten paused then spoke "I fight Neji all the time, bodily pain isnt really that much, I'll go back"  
He closed his eyes and Tenten felt herself falling away.  
"See you" he called  
"Hopefully not too soon!" she yelled back earning a chuckle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep its short, yes please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered about in the darkness. Images occassionally flashing through her mind.  
Then she felt a tug and followed it, some light up ahead had her running, faster and faster.  
Pain hit her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a noise. she fought to hear it more clearly. Sniffs, choked back sobs. It was like the person was breaking.  
"Kama-sama, you are cruel" the mans voice whispered "She was only 19...she was going to be the best" The voice totally broke down now and Tenten could hear and feel the tears as they splashed down on her face, they were warm.  
With agony she forced her eyes open, they widened in shock.  
Neji Hyuuga knelt beside her, sobbing. His lavender eyes were closed and tears ran from them. She was still on the forest floor, and looking around she saw the bodies of the enemy ninja about, there was no sign of Gai-sensei or Lee. Another tear splashed onto her nose.  
"Ano...Neji that tickles" she said quietly  
Neji froze and opened his white eyes "TENTEN" he said staring at her blinking eyes  
"Hai?" She said. She was busy observing Neji in an emotional state, he never got emotional and now she was reading him like a book.  
"You're an idiot" he said calmly wiping his eyes  
She brought her arm up to wipe her face, finding it covered in blood. "why am I an idiot?" she asked putting her arm back down.  
Neji brought out a handkerchief and began to gently wipe her face with it "You used your last Kunai, you didnt have any weapons"  
Tenten gave a laugh "And instead you'd be here not me"  
Now Neji looked guilty "You used it to save me"  
"I said I'd always keep an eye out for your blind spot" she countered  
"But not so you'd die!" He growled "If i wasnt so weak, you wouldnt be..."  
Tenten couldnt help it, she started to laugh  
"What is funny" Neji said calmly  
"Oh Neji, why are we arguing while im bleeding to death?" she finally managed a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.  
Neji's eyes widened again and he picked her up and began to run.  
"Where are the hyper two?" She asked feeling sleepy  
"Went to get a coffin" he replied back his emotions gone from his voice now  
Tenten poked his chest causing him to stumble "What?"  
She laughed "You're covered in my blood Neji-kun" she replied sleepily  
He stopped And brought her head up to meet his eyes, hers were fading "Tenten we're almost there, dont fall asleep please, I'll buy you that new kunai you wanted, or ice cream, or both, just stay awake"  
So unused to him begging for something she forced her eyes wide open and nodded. "I'll try Neji-kun"  
"Try Tenten-chan" he said gently running again. Glad she couldnt see him blushing as his face was splattered with her blood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didnt you bring her sooner!" Sakura practically screamed at the blood covered Hyuuga. They were stood outside Tentens hospital room. Sakura had had to send for Tsunade to heal the girl.  
"I told you Sakura, she had no heartbeat, we thought she was DEAD" Neji said giving her his best glare  
Sakura threw her hands up in the air, wondering away muttering about retraining basic medical skills to Gai's team.  
Looking up and down the corridor Neji slipped into Tentens room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked pale, but he guessed that was because it was dark, or because she'd lost alot of blood. He head looked different and it took him a moment to work out why.  
Her buns were gone, some nurse in all the hassle of blood transfusions and healing had taken the girls hair down and brushed it out.  
He'd never realised how beautiful she looked. Well he had, but he'd never said it. and you almost lost the chance to say it ever again He remembered her falling, the katana cutting into her like that. The man had gone down a few moments later, brutaly hit by both him and Gai-sensei.  
When he checked her pulse Gai-sensei had shook his head and closed her eyes. Leaving with Neji with Tenten he and Lee had raced back to kanoha to get something to carry their fallen comerade. Neji hadn't cared, he was too numb to move from her side. Whilst she had lain there he realised that he loved her, and that no one in the village knew him as well. She even knew about how he hated every flavour ice cream apart from mint. She knew what hair products he used on his hair, and had never told anyone. he realised she was his best friend.  
His best friend and he loved her, the thought was running around his face when he had seen something hit Tentens face, a drop of water. He looked up seeing there was no rain, but he felt water falling down his face. He realised he was crying. He knew showing emotion was practically treason to his clan. He realised he didnt care anymore.

Then she had opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review...pretty please?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tenten opened her eyes in the morning the first thing she realised was there was a heavy warm weight on one side of her.  
It was Neji, blood covered still and fast asleep leaning on the bed.  
The second thing she realised was that Gai-sensei and lee were there, and that Gai-sensei had a camera.  
"Gai-sensei..." she began to say but was cut off by the flash of the camera.  
They began to say something to one another but were cut off when Neji woke up.  
"Whats going on?" he asked groggily  
"You fell asleep" Tenten said gently, glaring at Gai-sensei and Lee if they should even think of taunting him.  
Neji was awake in an instant "TENTEN!" he cried grabbing her in a hug "I had a dream where you died" he whispered in her ear as he hugged.  
Tenten could feel herself blushing "Geeze Neji...you're hugging like Lee"  
Neji let her go immediatly and returned to his normal Hyuuga composure, although there was a faint red tinge.  
"Um...Neji nee-san?" came a voice from the corridor, Hinata was stood at the door, just witnessing her cousin acting like a human being.  
"Yes, Hinata-chan?" he replied evenly giving her a 'Don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-i-will-so-get-you' look  
Her eyes widened at that particular glare "Father wanted you"  
Neji stood and turned to Tenten "I will return later"  
"Ok" She replied. Watching him go, she noticed he turned back at the door and looked right into her eyes, then he was gone.  
Hinata however wasnt "What did you do to him?"  
"Oh, I died" Tenten said  
Hinata gave her a look of complete shock "Wellll, i guess that was one way to attract his attention"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he was out of sight of the hospital he jumped to the nearest roof and began to run._If Hiashi -sama wants me it must be important _He thought as he watched the roofs rush past.  
Entering the Hyuuga compound and rushing to his room Neji managed to wash his face, change clothes, brush his hair and make it to Hiashi's office in an acceptable time. He knocked.  
"Enter"  
He did as he was told and sat down on the chair before the desk. The ticking clock annoyed him as he patiently waited for his uncle to speak.  
Twenty minutes he cracked "Uncle...did you want me for anything?"  
Hiashi smiled "Twenty minutes, usually you can take hours of that" Neji's face remained stoic Hiashi continued "could it be you're in a hurry to see that pretty teamate of yours whose in hospital?"  
Seeing a muscle twitch in his nephews face Hiashi inwardly cheered giving himself a point (the make-Neji-twitch points currently stand at 1,427:3 to Neji)  
Hiashi let the silence stretch before finally saying "Your new clothing came, i approve of it for next months dinner, you may go"  
Neji stood, bowed and began to leave.  
"Neji"  
He stopped "Hai?"  
"Go see your mother, she was worried when you didnt appear after your mission was complete"  
"Hai uncle" Neji replied bowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji" A voice stopped the Hyuuga as he made his was out of the house. Turning Neji bowed in respect as an eldar approached.  
"The dinner next month you must attend" The eldar was having trouble speaking with him, a lowly branch member. However he was the strongest and the eldar perserveared. "You do realise you must bring company"  
"I will be escourting my mother" Neji replied evenly  
"Your mother will be attending with your uncle, and as you know you must accompany an unmarried female..."  
Neji opened his mouth to immediatly say Hinata but the eldar continued "...who is not related"  
"Then why have i been allowed to attend with my mother in the past?" He said glaring  
"Because, you are now 19, almost 20 and it is time you stepped away from your mother and showed us you can act like a human being, and more importantly like the Hyuuga gentleman your uncle the master of our house thinks you are. Even Hinata has agreed to bring company" The eldar snarled back.  
Neji didnt blink but turned on his heel and exited the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten stared out of the window listening to Sakura chatter on about her latest date with lee and gossip from the village.  
"OW" she said wincing as Sakura removed the needle for the blood transfusion bag.  
The pink haired woman grinned "Don't worry tenten-chan, this is the last bag"  
"...so, no more needles?" she asked hopefully  
Sakura smiled putting a plaster over Tentens arm "No more needles, you can be let out soon, Tsunade-sama really did a number on healing you"  
"huh?"  
"You almost died, but Tsunade-baa-chan managed to heal you and restore alot of your blood...shes great" Sakura said with love hearts in her eyes  
_oh great another Lee-Gai-sensei relationship_ Tenten said smiling politely, she suddenly remembered something _you havent achieved everything you're supposed too_ a voice whispered in her memory causing her to sit up and gasp.  
"Whats wrong Tenten?" Sakrua said at her side in an instant  
"Oh...um...nothing, i just was dozing and dreamt I was falling" Tenten said rubbing the back of her head.  
"Ahhh I see..." Sakura began but was cut off by a knock on the door  
Tenten was looking out of the window but heard Sakura say "Neji hello!" and swung her head around.  
It was indeed Neji, He hadn't been to visit her for 3 days and she had been a little upset, but she smiled at him all the same noticing Sakura slip out.

"Greetings Tenten" He said politely  
"Hello" She said back  
There was silence  
A rustling noise brought her attention from the plain white bedsheets back to Neji and her heart almost stopped as she saw Neji Hyuuga, THE Neji Hyuuga, the guy who treated everyone like a robot, bring out some flowers and place them in her lap.  
She stared at them a few moments, the Daffodils stared back. Tenten had repeatedly skipped the lessons on flower language at the accademy so she smiled fingers gently brushing the orange and yellow trumpets. "They're very beautiful" She said, shocked that Neji would do anything like this for her.  
Inwardly Neji sighed _she doesnt get subtle hints_ he smiled quietly when he saw the way she admired the flowers, he hid the grin when she looked at him. "What brings you here?" she asked placing the flowers in her lap.  
"I came to fulfil my promise" he said noticing she was tube free  
"Promise?" she asked frowning "you promised me...somthing...if i stayed awake?" she smiled at the memory  
"Yes...i promised you a kunai and ice cream, if Sakura will let you out for the afternoon"  
At that 'convinient' moment Sakura appeared, she agreed and provided them with a wheelchair and after Tenten was dressed they headed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forehead girl!"  
"Pig"  
"Where are you?" Ino said sticking her head in rooms up and down the corrior, she had a coat on over her medic outfit.  
"Here" Sakura said placing Tenten's Daffodils in a vase  
"We're due for lunch...whoa" Ino said looking at the flowers "Where are they from, we dont keep that variety in the shop"  
"Neji brought them for Tenten"  
Ino whistled "Figures, the Hyuuga's have private gardens and greenhouses...man he has it bad for her"  
"I know" Sakura said quietly "Shes clueless"  
Ino sighed back "Daffodil, Regard, You are the only one...she really is...come on, lunch wont wait" and they left the room chattering down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter :-) Reckon I'm making Neji too ooc? sorry im not updating much, but ive been having to do alot of fencing withbad writers block. followed by a hell of alot of fencing competitions. Oh and University...did i mention fencing?

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park was nice. Trees swayed in the breeze that was running through Kanoha. Tenten sniffed it from where she was being wheeled along by Neji.

"Springs coming" she said calmly catching the scent of grass over the sharp clean snow.

"Hai" Neji said softly, his mind a million miles away.

Tenten sighed softly then turned back to watching the village park go by. She was enjoying the sensation of movement without actually walking.

There was a comfortable silence they reached as they walked. People came and said hello to Tenten as she passed, they were glad to see her out of hospital. Tenten smiled and greeted them all by name. _what did he mean, theres something missing in my life? _She pondered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ringing of a bell woke her from her contemplation as Neji wheeled her into Katana's, the ultimate weapon shop in kanoha (Katana means blade….so its Blades weapon shop) it was also one of the most expensive.  
"Neji…." She said in a low voice, resisting the urge to jump out of the chair grab everything in the shop and make a run for it  
"What?" he said looking down at her  
"I know you promised…..but this is too much" she whispered  
Neji didn't reply but pushed her towards the kunai racks "Why don't you pick a kunai…" he began

Neji-Kun!" the sales assistant yelled  
"Oh no" he muttered   
A red headed woman practically glomped him, only being held off by Neji's hand  
"What" he asked glaring at her  
She calmed down "Your order is here, just in time for murfl…."  
Neji had slammed his hand over the womans mouth "Mufl?" she asked  
"Neji….shes turning blue" Tenten finally broke in  
Neji sighed releasing the woman "I am not here to collect that, but rather to buy a Kunai" he indicated Tenten  
"Why would you buy a Kunai Neji-kun, you have a full set?"  
"its for me" Tenten said  
The woman took a step back, as she'd not seen Tenten. "Why the hell would you need Kunai?" she asked her sugary tone slipping into sarcastic disbelief she froze then her face turned into a horrified mask "WHY IS MY NEJI-KUN BUYING YOU A KUNAI!?"

Neji glared fully at the woman "This woman is Tenten" he said icily "She is THE. TOP. WEAPONS. EXPERT. IN. KANOHA" he calmly put his hand on the back of her neck "Remember it"  
She nodded and fell, Neji caught and lowered her to the floor.  
Tenten was confused _what the hell? Did Neji just give me a compliment? Heck did he just knock her out?_  
She was holding a beautiful Kunai made from a special metal that could hold chakra.  
"Ready to go?" He asked calmly  
"Er…yes?"  
He put some money on the counter and wheeled her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were a safe distance away Tenten felt it was safe to speak again "So…..going to knock anyone else out today?"  
Neji snorted quietly behind her "Depends how many of my fangirls try and get me….that was Katana, shes the president, I tend to end up knocking her out when I go there"  
"Ah" Tenten replied "I never realised you had fan girls" she said quietly. There was a hard lump in her stomach that she attributed to being outside.  
"Neji?" she asked quietly  
"Hn?"  
"If the fan girls bother you, I can always beat them up" she said laughing  
Neji chuckled, again so quietly Tenten didnt know if it was a trick  
"I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to get through them all….thanks for the offer though"  
Tenten thought hard and then spoke "Pick one and go out with her"  
"NANI?" he asked stopping.  
"Pick one of your fangirls you can stand, go out with her…that'll put them off you"  
Neji spun her chair around so she was facing him causing the gravel beneath to crunch. Tenten found herself looking into a very serious expression.  
"Tenten….I would never be in a relationship with anyone who I did not truly have feelings for….That would be dishonourable and it would be betraying myself and the woman I actually love…" He stopped there realising what he had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was shocked and didn't speak till they reached the ice cream stand.  
When they were beside the lake with there ice-creams she spoke "You're in love?"  
"Hn" he answered busy with his ice-cream.  
The hard lump in her stomach expanded giving her a dead feeling in her lower half. "Who?" she finally asked  
Neji paused "I don't want to say right now"  
"Can you tell me why, why her?" Tenten asked feeling the stone sensation spreading to her chest, her wound was burning.  
He didn't answer for several moments, his white gaze on the lake before them "Because……shes special" he answered finally "She, shes special to me"  
Tenten blinked back tears, her ice cream dripping onto the ground. She didn't understand this sensation, her heart was breaking and she didn't even know why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ach sorry short chapter i know :'(


	5. Chapter 5

"Tenten?" His voice brought her out of her absent mindedness. "You're crying"

Blinking she wiped away her tears "Sorry, pain kinda caught up with me" she lied licking the ice cream from her hand.

"Hn" he replied obviously not buying her excuse

"Neji…."

"Hai"

"Can, can you please take me back….I don't feel very well" Tenten asked only half lying this time, her wound was burning and she felt dizzy and sick.

"Tenten?" Neji asked coming closer. She felt as if she was viewing him down a tunnel, "TENTEN!" was the last thing she heard as blackness, once again enveloped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CALM DOWN!? She was fine then she faints?" Neji paced around his small cousin his hair swishing behind him (coughdramaqueencough)

Sakura then appeared looking sheepish "Sorry, she'll be fine it was just a lot for her body to handle, what with the wound and the poison too…"

Neji stared at her "Poison?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Well the blade was poisoned….but we thought she'd gotten over it"

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata began watching her cousins face carefully

"hai?"

"RUN!" she screamed as Neji lunged towards the pink haired medic. Sakura ran, Neji unfortunately wasn't able to follow her without disentangling himself from Hinata, which would have set

off the curse seal.

"Let me go Hinata-sama" he said coldly

"No! You shouldn't hurt someone because you're hurting!" she managed to say still holding her cousin around the waist

"I am not going to hurt anyone, I wish to know the full extent of Tenten's condition…..please watch her for me"

Slowly Hinata let him go, eyeing him carefully until he walked away. Looking at the window that showed Tenten's room she saw the brown haired woman was awake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Tenten called

The hospital door opened and Hinata slipped in "Hi!" she said smiling "you gave us a scare there"

"Ano….gomen, what happened?"

Hinata settled herself down on the bed "Well you fainted, probably from the poison that hasn't left your bloodstream yet"

"Oh..." _that explains the funny feelings I had before…. _She spotted Neji arguing with Sakura outside her window. "Whys he so angry?" she asked out loud.

Hinata smiled "Probably because he cares for you so much"

Tenten chuckled "Yeah right, his personal punch bag" she suddenly felt bad for saying that _he has been kind to me over the last few days… _

"You know that's not true" Hinata said heading towards the door, she paused looking as Sakura said something to make Neji blush lightly, he argued hotly back. "You know, you're special to him….don't forget that" she said as she slipped out

Tenten snorted "Special….Hinata must be out of..." _She's, she's special to me _"her mind….?" She gasped glancing at Neji through the glass, _No, it can't be…._ The funny feeling in her chest and body started again, but this time it brought no pain. She felt herself blushing as Neji and Sakura walked towards her door, and she smiled as they entered. you do me a favour?" she asked quietly

"Sure!" Sakura replied coming over to the weapons mistress

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched amused as Tenten pulled the Medic-nin down so she could whisper in her ear, Sakura looked at her and nodded. "Yes that's right" she whispered again "Sure; I can do that, just buzz me when you're ready"

"Thank you" Tenten said blushing.

Guessing it was probably 'women's stuff' Neji didn't mention it. There was silence when she left.

Unusually Neji broke it first "How do you feel?" he asked cursing his stupidity _can't even ask a worthy question… _

Tenten smiled at him "I'm feeling a bit better…..nervous though"

_What's making her nervous? _ He wondered as he looked around the plain white room, his eyes rested upon the daffodils and his heart sank _oh, she must know what they mean….and not return my feelings and its making her nervous _"I'm sorry Tenten-san…I'll not bother you anymore" He stood and left the room.

Tenten was in shock _SINCE WHEN HAS IT BEEN TENTEN-SAN!? _She almost growled _like hell he'll get away that easily... _ with viciousness she pressed the buzzer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran through the halls grasping a dark blue flower in her hand, she was searching for a white-eyes man with long dark hair, who, unfortunately for her began to move very fast.

"NEJI-SAN!" she screamed making him stop

She reached him panting and out of breath

"Tenten…" she panted

"What about Tenten" His voice came out cold, but with a slight edge to it, he glanced at the hospital.

Sakura panted and held out a flower "She…pant….asked me…pant…to give you…this….."

He looked confused "A Galax?" he asked looking back towards the hospital

"Encouragement" Sakura said having gotten her breath back "I think, she likes you back"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always review for me, a slave to my keyboard ;'-(


	6. Chapter 6

Ouch writers block

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke Hyuga was acutely aware that Neji had been avoiding her in the last few days. Whether or not he realised this, she didn't know.  
So when she felt his chakra approaching the garden she smiled, looking forward to seeing her only child, she stood removing her gloves.

"Mother" Neji said entering the small garden  
"Neji" she said gently hugging him, _he looks so much like his father _She pulled him over to a bench forcing him to sit "Tell me son, what has been going on this week?"  
Neji told her. He told her about the mission, the attack….Tenten – it hurt to remember her dying, almost dying.  
He didn't realise he was crying until his mother gently hugged him.  
Kosuke suddenly caught a fragrance that she had not seen for a long time "A galex son?"  
He smiled "From Tenten"  
His mothers eyes opened wide with delight "She's encouraging you!? Stay there, I KNOW I have a marriage contract handy"  
Neji caught his mothers hand forcing her to sit now "Mother….stop"  
She cocked her head at him inquisitively "Yes….Neji?"  
"I wish to let this progress as fate has decided" he winced at how harsh his voice sounded, and winced again when he saw his mothers unimpressed face. Suddenly it brightened  
"Ask her!" she said with a smile  
"Nani?"  
"Ask her to the dinner!"  
"But…." Neji said trying to think of an excuse _clothing…no plenty of time for her to get that, and shes single, and unrelated _he gave a tiny prayer to Kama for that _but she's in hospital…._  
"Shes in hospital"  
Kosuke rolled her eyes "Neji Hyuga! Go, and for Kama's sake ask the poor girl on a date, then perhaps to the dinner, SHOO" she flapped her dirty gardening gloves at the boy.  
"Hai mother" he said exiting after being chastised enough.

Luckily he managed to make his way out of the mansion without meeting anyone. So he avoided another meeting with any elders, uncles or annoying small cousins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked in the crisp night air, pausing a moment to just admire the way the world was arranged, almost as if waiting to be seen, to be appreciated in its beauty.  
He made his way to the hospital, but paused as he saw the sign read EMERGANCIES ONLY Neji slapped his forehead, naturally the hospital was closed to visitors on a night. With a shrug he began to walk up the hospital wall where he knew there was a balcony that lead into a corridor.

She was fast asleep when he entered the room, she must have gotten sick of having her hair down and it was tied back in a lose plait. Wisps of it touched her face as they moved in the breeze. Silently Neji closed the window not wanting her to feel the cold air.  
When he turned back she had moved rolling over to one side fast asleep still. Neji moved closer focusing on everything around him. He heard the nurse doing her rounds on the floor below, shoes squeaking, a cricket outside was cut of by the scream of an owl. Tenten's breathing, each breath slow and even as she lay there asleep…..  
"I am not asleep Neji Hyuga" she said barely moving  
Neji jumped out of his skin and fell onto the floor with an audiable bump. He winced hoping Tenten hadn't seen  
She had, and she smirked at him to show it as she sat up in bed. "You okay?" she asked in a worried voice, as soon as he nodded yes she changed to a mocking tone "And what brings THE great Neji Hyuga creeping into my room?" _whoa girl, that was wayyyy to suggestive_  
Neji had noted the suggestiveness of the comment, but managed not to blush "I….came to see how you are"  
Tenten rolled her eyes "I was sleeping before I felt you enter my room"  
"Fine" he stood and headed to the window, trying to leave

"Neji" he froze "What did you come for"  
"hn" he said  
"Are your fan girls bothering you? Are they outside? I'll get them!" She said climbing out of bed and heading to the window.  
"Tenten…" Neji began before having to step forward to catch the girl "…be careful" he said in a gentle voice  
Tenten looked up sharply, unused to hearing, and now staring into his eyes, seeing such a tender expression on his face. "Neji…..I try…..i really do, but I'm not as good as you, I cant even dodge out of the way of a katana" she said in a low voice looking at his chest as a crystal tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Tenten…..i'm glad you didn't get out of the way"  
She felt the tears coming faster now, _he was glad she had been injured? He was glad she was realising how poor of a ninja she was? How could he be so cruel?_  
He released one arm from where they had been wrapped around her waist, and tilted her face up, using his (very nice, very expensive Hyuga brand cloth) sleeve he wiped her tears away.  
"I'm glad you didn't get out of the way Tenten, I'm a fool, do you know how long it took me to realise how much you meant to me? How much you had to suffer before I realised I loved you?" her eyes widened slightly, but before she could speak he quickly finished "Before I got the courage to do this" and in a quick movement he leant forward and kissed her gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the hospital a dark haired girl who had been given night duty in the FONAOK (Fangirl of Neji association of Kanoha) squealed in rage and immediately began dialling a number on her phone  
"_hai?" _a sleepy voice asked  
"Katana – code red"


End file.
